Atrápame
by Kida Luna
Summary: Cuando sé es pequeño, todos los deseos pueden volverse realidad. Inclusive aquellos que te permiten regresar a la niña de los ojos pálidos, porque muy dentro de ti, sabes que es una niña muy especial y dulce. Así que, pide un deseo… HayateNano.


_**Summary: **__Cuando sé es pequeño, todos los deseos pueden volverse realidad. Inclusive aquellos que te permiten regresar a la niña de los ojos pálidos, porque muy dentro de ti, sabes que es una niña muy especial y dulce. Así que, pide un deseo… HayateNano._

_**Atrápame**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**One – Shot**_

_**Canción "Little wish", tomada de Yukari Tamura**_

-"Hola."

-"Hola" –le mostró una amable sonrisa.

La niña sonrió, imitando el gesto. Parecía ser de su misma edad, a lo mucho un año mayor que ella.

Simpática.

También le parecía alguien muy simpática.

-"¿Juegas conmigo?" –ofreció, alzando un balón azul entre sus pequeñas manos.

**Make a little wish, I was stumbling**** – **Pide un pequeño deseo, me tropezaba

**And**** losing my way on my journey – **Y perdía mi camino en mi viaje...

-"¿Yo?"

Se señaló a sí misma. La castaña frente a ella rió torpemente y asintió, la pequeña enfrente suyo sonrió con alegría y dejó salir un 'uhm' en respuesta. La pelota le fue lanzada suavemente.

La más chica la atrapó sin problema alguno.

-"¿Las traes?" –preguntó juguetonamente.

Y empezó a correr. El pasto suave y verde cedía ante las pisadas de ambas y el apacible campo se llenaba de las risas infantiles e inocentes. Un sonido sordo retumbó y la pelota rebotó varias veces, hasta detenerse.

Las manos, ahora vacías, eran sujetadas apenas por otras de no mayor tamaño. Dos ojos azules y pálidos parpadearon, en alegría y diversión.

-"¡Te tengo!" –sacó la lengua.

-"Nyahaha, debes atrapar a la pelota –le sacó la lengua también-, no a mí."

-"¿En serio?" –preguntó confundida, ladeando la cabeza.

**But s****ince you were there – **Pero desde que estás ahí

**I was able**** to keep smiling and stay happy – **He sido capaz de seguir sonriendo y siendo feliz...

-"En serio –rió suavemente-. Ne, ¿cómo te llamas?"

Sus manos fueron liberadas y su compañera de juegos tomó asiento en el pasto, apoyándose con las manos detrás de su espalda.

-"Hayate, Hayate Yagami. ¿Y tú?"

La niña de los ojos pálidos se levantó, sentándose en el lugar en donde segundos antes la dueña de la pelota la tenía atrapada. Ambas estaban frente a frente.

-"Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha. Pero puedes decirme sólo Nanoha."

-"Entonces tú dime Hayate" –exclamó alegremente.

Los ojos de ella eran exactamente igual a los suyos, excepto que su color era más vivo. Su cabello también era castaño, corto pero castaño. Simpática.

Nanoha pensó que debía ser una niña muy simpática y linda. Después de todo, la había invitado a jugar con ella.

-"Ne, ¿Hayate-chan?"

-"Dime" –tarareó, jugando con sus dedos.

**Ah, it's okay to keep going without slouching your head – **Ah, está bien seguir caminando con la cabeza alta

**Because the courage you gave to me – **Porque el coraje que me diste...

-"¿Quieres ser mi nueva amiga?"

La aludida enfocó su vista en su acompañante. Tenía las manos ocultas tras su espalda y no se atrevía a alzar la mirada, parecía algo apenada. Tímida.

Hayate pensó que aunque era tímida, no dejaba de ser una niña muy dulce.

-"Claro –respondió animada-, seremos amigas, ¡muy buenas amigas! ¿Vale?"

-"¡Uhm! –asintió entusiasmada, chocando miradas al fin- ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!" –y sonrió, una sonrisa brillante y jovial.

Hayate Yagami y Nanoha Takamachi, se conocieron a los 5 años, y ese mismo día, decidieron formar una bonita amistad. Porque eran dos niñas muy inocentes, y la inocencia hacía que todo fuera perfecto.

Hasta el más mínimo detalle, hasta el más grande defecto.

-"¡Nanoha! Cariño, ¿dónde estás?"

-"¡Mamá!" –contestó, colocándose de pie.

Hayate miró a su nueva amiguita correr hacia una mujer adulta, muy parecida a ella. Nanoha la abrazó por la cintura mientras unas cariñosas manos revolvían su cabello.

Dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar. De repente, como si de un rayo se tratase, la pequeña Takamachi se detuvo en seco y volteó el rostro hacia atrás.

Tímida, y hasta un poco asustada, pensó la dueña del balón azul.

-"¿Quieres jugar conmigo? –repitió las mismas primeras palabras que había intercambiado con ella- Mañana volveré a este lugar, prometo esperarte. Así que, ¿vendrás a jugar conmigo?"

-"¡Uhm! –asintió, deshaciendo su abrazo para tomar tan sólo la mano de su madre- Yo también regresaré, Haya-chan. Por eso… ¡espérame! Porque quiero jugar contigo."

**That day is still in this hand – **Aquel día aún está conmigo

**As the stars begin to twinkle – **Cuando las estrellas empezaron a centellear...

Y la vio alejarse.

-"Seguro... –murmuró al aire-... seguro, Nanoha-chan, que seremos muy buenas amigas..." –y sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos, gozando la fresca brisa del campo que golpeaba su rostro.

Cuando las dos perlas azules se abrieron de par en par, avistó a una mujer alta y de cabello largo esperándola a unos cuantos pasos de ella. Sus ojos eran dos zafiros, casi idénticos a los suyos, pero reflejaban mayor experiencia y seriedad.

Con una chispa de afecto danzando en su interior.

Hayate se levantó del pasto y sacudió su pequeño vestido, se dirigió hacia ella y le dedicó una gentil sonrisa.

-"¿Pasó algo bueno hoy?" –preguntó.

-"Uhm –afirmó-, hoy conocí a alguien muy especial."

Signum, quien era la encargada al cuidado de la niña Yagami, tan sólo palmeó su cabeza. Porque a la edad de 5 años, cualquier persona podía ser especial para ti.

Así de sencillo, el corazón de un infante no guardaba asperezas por nadie y sí muchas esperanzas para todos.

Y después de esos 5 años, sólo pocas personas podían ser especiales. Porque la inocencia ya no era la misma entonces…

**Kindness is born again**** – **La amabilidad vuelve a surgir

**Hey, I want to always, always cherish this love of ours**** – **Hey, quiero siempre, siempre conservar este amor...

_A los 7 años..._

Estaba parada sobre la colina, recargando su espalda en aquel enorme árbol que yacía en su punta. Esperando. Siempre esperando.

-"¡Haya-chan!"

Una voz cantó su nombre mientras una mano se ondeaba en el aire. La imagen de una niña apareció poco a poco frente a sus ojos, haciendo ensanchar su sonrisa.

Se despegó del árbol de inmediato y respondió al saludo, alzando su mano también.

-"¡Me estabas esperando!" –jadeó, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-"Siempre te espero, tonta –sacó la lengua-. ¿Todos los días tenemos que decir lo mismo?" –puso una mano en su boca, intentando ocultar su risa.

-"Mou, Hayate-chan, no es mi culpa. Además, es una bonita costumbre, ¿no lo crees?"

Y Nanoha tomó su mano. Hayate tan sólo alzó los hombros, no molestándose en profundizar en las palabras de su amiga. A decir verdad, sí era una muy bonita costumbre.

Una que tras esos dos años transcurridos, esperaba nunca acabase.

-"Ne, Nanoha. Necesito decirte algo."

Detuvo su bajada a mitad del camino, la aludida se volteó para encararla, algo confundida. Hayate tan sólo bajo la mirada al suelo, su pie rascando levemente la superficie pastosa y suave. Empero, ambas manos seguían juntas.

**Make a little wish and wrap**** yoruself in – **Pide un pequeño deseo y recoge

**The lemon-colored drops of the moon – **Las gotitas coloreadas de limón de la luna…

Un apretón sereno y tranquilizador. Amistoso.

Inocente.

Fue lo único que se necesito para hacerla cruzar sus miradas azules. Tomó aire y se preparó, como un niño se prepara –diciendo que debe ser fuerte porque todo estará bien- cuando algo lo está molestando.

Su amiguita la miró expectante. Sus facciones alegres e impacientes, tan de ella.

-"Yo… me tengo… -hubo una pausa mientras intentaba sacar las palabras de su garganta-… que ir…"

-"¿Ir? –parpadeó, esta vez, un dejo de tristeza despertó en sus ojos- ¿A dónde? ¿Volverás mañana, cierto?"

Tragó fuertemente, sintiendo el nimio temblor que sacudía la mano que desde un principio se había atado a la suya. Pero sonrió. Todo iba a estar bien, porque personas tan lindas y simpáticas como ellas dos, siempre eran felices.

Debían serlo. Así que, como todo niño, Hayate habló con sinceridad y afecto, desde su corazón.

-"No sé si pueda volver mañana –posó su otra mano sobre la de Nanoha, pretendiendo infundirle valor-. Esto… mañana no, no creo. ¿Nanoha-chan?"

-"Dijiste que querías ser mi amiga" –susurró, frotando uno de sus ojos.

-"Sí quiero. Por eso –la abrazó-, prometo que nos volveremos a ver, ¿sí? No llores, Nanoha. Las niñas buenas no lloran."

Y a pesar de sus palabras, Nanoha Takamachi comenzó a dejar escapar sus sollozos, leves espasmos invadiendo su cuerpo. Por supuesto, cada lágrima derramada por una… tenía su gemela en la otra.

Porque Hayate Yagami también estaba llorando. Estaba enferma y por eso debía de marcharse, por supuesto que, esto nunca se lo diría a Nanoha. Después de todo, ¿no era algo muy importante, cierto?

**I want to shine brightly and I want you to stay happy**** – **Quiero brillar intensamente y quiero que tú seas feliz

**Make a little wish, on days when it's raining**** – **Pide un pequeño deseo, en días de lluvia...

_A los 9 años..._

"_- No ha habido ningún efecto secundario malo, así que ¿por qué no continuamos con este tratamiento médico un poco más?_

_- Ok, umm… –los ojos azules la buscaron-… se lo dejo a usted._

_- ¿Me lo dejaras? Estamos hablando de ti misma, así que ¿por qué no piensas por ti misma?_

_- Umm… -una amable sonrisa-… confío en usted, doctora._

_La Dra. Ishida sonrió, conmovida. A pesar de la peligrosa parálisis que día a día empeoraba su estado, la niña ponía su salud en ella, plenamente. _

_Sus pupilas doradas se cerraron. Y muy en el fondo, se prometió que haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance, para que su paciente no muriera. Porque la niña se había convertido en alguien muy especial, y no podía abandonarla._

_A los niños no se les abandonaba. Eran demasiado inocentes para poder caminar solos, y para poder hacerlo, debían dejar su pureza atrás. La mayoría, tristemente, lo lograba._

_Hayate, con su enfermedad, aún se mantenía en pie. Inocente. Como la blanca nieve que caía en esas vísperas de Navidad…"_

No podía dejarse vencer. ¿Por qué? Porque alguien la esperaba.

¿Por qué? Porque era su amiga.

Y aunque ya no pudiera caminar, tenía que seguir adelante.

¿Por qué? Porque…

…ella prometió que se encontrarían de nuevo… _se lo prometió_…

**Or at dawn when you can't fall asleep – **O en el amanecer, cuando no puedas dormir

**Because you were there – **Porque estuviste ahí...

Fue un escaso momento. Por alguna extraña razón, no pudo reconocerla aquel día en el hospital. Algo estaba drenando su interior rápidamente, absorbiendo todo a su alrededor y su mente comenzaba a tornarse confusa.

Torpe.

Pero en cuanto la tarta fue puesta entre sus manos, y sus pupilas azules observaron a sus cuatro amigas, detuvo la vista en una de ellas. Y la oyó decir: _"Esta tarta es de la cafetería de mis padres."_

No supo por qué. No obstante, el fresco postre entre sus manos desprendía una calidez tan familiar… la niña, la dulce niña que se lo había dado, le sonrió ampliamente.

¿Dónde?

¿Dónde… había visto esa sonrisa antes? ¿_Dónde?_

Pensó toda la noche en ello, recostada sobre la blanca cama del hospital. Sin embargo, su corazón se retorció y su mente empezó a sentirse aplastada; un sentimiento punzante que la debilitaba cada vez más, le impedía recordar por completo.

_¿Juegas conmigo?_

Una sonrisa tímida y unos ojos pálidos… infantiles, tiernos… tan cálidos.

-"…duele…" –y a pesar de sus palabras y el horrible aguijón en su pecho, sonrió.

_Se sentía muy feliz._

**I was able to have this great smile, just like this**** – **Fui capaz de tener una gran sonrisa, como ésta

**Even in times when we're far apart – **Incluso en momentos cuando estamos separadas...

"_- ¿Q-Qué pasa…?_

_- Estás muy enferma, con la enfermedad llamada la "Maldición del Libro de la Oscuridad –ojos pálidos, fríos y sin vida la reflejaban en su interior-. Aún si es terminado, tú no sobrevivirás._

_¿Por qué?_

_- No tienes ninguna posibilidad de vivir. _

_- Está… bien…_

_Lo sabía. Fate Testarossa y Nanoha Takamachi, le decían cosas que ya sabía. Entonces, ¿por qué dolía escucharlas? Algo estaba mal… Nanoha…_

_Nanoha… era una chica simpática, ¿cierto?_

_- Los programas averiados son inútiles._

_¿Por qué? _

_- Si quieres detenernos…_

_- Hazlo a la fuerza. Oye, Hayate-chan… el destino es cruel… -finalizó Fate._

_Gritó, como si algo dentro suyo se partiera en dos. Y antes de perder el conocimiento, admiró dolorosamente ese par de gemas pálidas, tan parecidas a las suyas._

_Y sin embargo, no se sentían cálidas. Algo hacía falta y no sabía qué era. No podía recordar… las ganas de llorar la envolvieron por completo, porque, podía sentirlo._

_Estaba perdiendo algo muy valioso y especial. Ojala pudiera saber qué era…"_

**There's always one thing I hold to be true – **Siempre hay una cosa que sé que es verdad

**That our hearts are always, always one – **Que nuestros corazones son siempre, siempre uno...

Sollozó. Una y otra vez.

Y había una voz llamándola. Pidiéndole que regresara. ¿Quién era?

-"¡Hayate-chan!"

¿Quién era?

Podía percibir sus piernas dormidas, sus brazos sobre los soportes de su silla de ruedas y el cansancio apoderándose de su cuerpo. Y había alguien enfrente de ella, diciéndole que cumpliría su deseo…

¿Cuál era su deseo?

_Ne, ¿Hayate-chan?_

_Dime._

_¿Quieres ser mi nueva amiga?_

Había alguien, ofreciéndole un cuerpo sano y una vida junto a sus seres queridos. Y ella sólo debía cerrar los ojos, dejarse llevar por un sueño pacífico. Falso.

Y estuvo a punto de aceptar…

_¡Uhm! ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!_

¿Nano… ha? ¿Nanoha?

_Pero puedes decirme sólo Nanoha._

Tenía que ser fuerte. Porque había gente esperándola. Gente que tenía sus esperanzas puestas en ella… pero, sobre todo, había alguien llamándola…

-"¡Hey, allá afuera! –gritó, tratando de luchar- ¡Umm… tú, la del Buró de Administración! ¡Soy… umm… Hayate Yagami, la guardiana de la chica frente a ti!"

-"¡¿Hayate-chan?!"

_Ne, ¿Hayate-chan?_

_Mou, Hayate-chan, no es mi culpa. Además, es una bonita costumbre, ¿no lo crees?_

_Hayate-chan…_

Un leve sonido. Como si finalmente la última pieza del rompecabezas encajará por completo. Una enorme felicidad nació en su corazón, algo estaba volviendo a ella…

-"¡¿Nanoha-chan?! ¿Eres realmente tú?"

-"Soy yo… Haya-chan…"

**Make a litthe waish and gather – **Pide un pequeño deseo y reúne

**The lemon-colored drops of the moon – **Las gotitas coloreadas de limón de la luna…

Detrás del programa de autodefensa, Hayate Yagami pudo contemplar esos ojos azules, pálidos y llenos de lágrimas. Rebosantes de vida. Hasta que una lágrima cayó sobre sus manos, no se dio cuenta que también estaba llorando.

Sí, por eso se sentía feliz.

Se habían encontrado de nuevo. Y cada pequeño y valioso recuerdo renacía rápidamente en sus corazones.

Cuando regresó a la realidad, vestida de blanco, igual que la maga de la TSAB, volvió a ver frente a sí a la niña tímida y dulce que conociera hace 4 años atrás. La voz que la guió en medio de la oscuridad y le dio fuerzas para levantarse y seguir adelante.

-"Somos los guerreros guardianes que nos reunimos ante la Ama del Cielo Nocturno" –proclamó una figura, sosteniendo una espada.

-"Mientras nuestra ama exista, nuestras almas nunca se extinguirán" –la gentil voz de la guerrera del lago.

-"Mientras haya vida en nuestros cuerpos, nos apoyaremos unos a los otros."

-"Siempre existiremos al lado de nuestra ama, reina del Cielo Nocturno –aclaró fervientemente, la pequeña guerrera del martillo de hierro-, Yagami Hayate."

Y le sonrió, porque esta vez, era Nanoha quien la había estado esperando al pie de aquella colina alta y difícil. Nanoha Takamachi.

Porque con ella de su lado, las cosas eran más sencillas y alegres. Inclusive las lágrimas que ahora caían de sus ojos…

**Your warm tears will only – **Tus cálidas lágrimas sólo

**Become the spice of my smile – **Se convertirán en el aliento de mi sonrisa…

_A los 15 años…_

-"¡Me estabas esperando! Nyahaha…"

-"Mou, Nanoha… ya no somos niñas, ¿sabes?" –rió divertida.

-"Lo sé –se enganchó de su brazo-. Pero me trae buenos recuerdos, Haya-chan…"

La ama del cielo nocturno no hizo más que sacudir su cabeza mientras una sonrisa nacía en sus labios, de esas que sólo Nanoha podía provocar. Porque para ella, la maga blanca seguía siendo su persona especial; sí, aún a través de tantos años, lo seguía siendo.

La castaña más chica descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro, dejando sus párpados caer del sueño. Hayate suspiró, contemplando a su mejor amiga dormir mientras continuaban el camino hacia la escuela.

Pensó en todo lo que habían pasado. En la inocencia que, una al lado de la otra, habían podido conservar y compartir.

Como el primer caramelo que cae en tus manos, y que aún mantiene su exquisito y delicado sabor.

Y con cuidado, para no despertarla mucho, le susurró:

-"Ne, Nanoha. Necesito decirte algo."

Las pupilas zafiro se abrieron perezosamente, un brillo de alerta en ellos, reconociendo esas cinco simples pero importantes palabras. Asociándolas, de inmediato, con un mal recuerdo del pasado. De su pasado.

Y Hayate sonrió, porque sabía lo que había cruzado por la mente de la pequeña Nanoha.

-"Está bien, no es nada malo –despejó sus dudas, así que la castaña volvió a cerrar sus ojos, más tranquila-. Nanoha…"

-"¿Sí, Hayate-chan?" –apenas musitó.

-"¿Puedo pedirte algo?"

**Make a little wish, I was stumbling**** – **Pide un pequeño deseo, me tropezaba

**And ****losing my way on my journey – **Y perdía mi camino en mi viaje...

Un 'uhm' por respuesta, así que la ama de los Wolkenritter sonrió aún más y tomó la mano de su compañera, entrelazando sus dedos. Nanoha, sin saberlo, le devolvió la sonrisa al sentir el cariñoso gesto.

-"Umm… ¿quieres ser –rió torpemente-, quieres ser mi novia, Nanoha?"

La aludida abrió un ojo, un repentino destello, que Hayate no pudo interpretar, surgió por breves segundos. Después, volvió a cerrarlo.

-"Uhm" –acordó.

Iba a decir algo al respecto, tal vez una exclamación de alegría o alguna frase tierna y amorosa, fuese lo que fuese, no pudo ser dicho; labios castos e inocentes se posaron sobre los suyos, idénticos en su pureza.

Tenían demasiado en común, y aún así, parecía faltarles la presencia de la otra para sentirse totalmente completas.

Era algo tonto, tal vez. Infantil.

Pero las cosas infantiles, son las más bellas y perdurables, maravillosas. Porque no hay engaño alguno dentro de ellas.

-"Daré lo mejor de mí."

Fueron las palabras de Nanoha Takamachi cuando se separó de su mejor amiga, y de su ahora nueva novia. Porque no quería fallarle. No quería volver a verla sufrir tanto, no cuando ella le había brindado tanta seguridad y felicidad de niñas.

Y por eso se prometió, cuidar de Hayate Yagami. Y hacerla sonreír todos los días. Tal y como ella la hizo sonreír…

-"¡Te tengo!" –le susurró, pasando una mano alrededor de su cintura.

-"Nyahaha, atrapada –sacó su lengua, jugando, y la abrazó-. Así que, no me sueltes, Hayate-chan, o tendré que ir a buscarte de nuevo."

-"Eso me encantaría."

Sí, tal y como ella la hizo sonreír… hace 10 años atrás…

**But since you were there – **Pero desde que estás ahí

**I was able to keep smiling and stay happy – **He sido capaz de seguir sonriendo y siendo feliz.

_**Fin.**_

No pensé terminarlo tan pronto, pero como había advertido, tenía que escribir algo de ellas dos XD

Espero que haya quedado bien, sé que no es una pareja que se está acostumbrada a ver pero, también tienen lo suyo ;) De igual manera, algunos de los pasajes pertenecen a la segunda temporada Nanoha A's.

Cualquier comentario o crítica, como siempre, es bienvenida. Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia y el tiempo de leer.

Que tengan un buen día, saludos.

Kida Luna.


End file.
